Without Trace
by Amuuu
Summary: [BTS STORY FANFIC TITIPAN] Sekarang, hidup Suga dan Jin diselungkupi oleh dendam dari Musuh Lamanya. Suga menjadi Korban, terperosok dalam lingkaran yang salah. Hendak keluar tapi terkunci. Suga hilang, Hoseok, teman sekaligus Pacarnya hendak menangis saat itu juga. / JHopexSuga/ J-Suga/ HopeGa/ BTS Story! /Titipan member '-')9 Go Reading and review/?


**WITHOUT TRACE**

**Autor : Rinda**

**Genre: Crime, May Romance, find it/?**

**Pair: JHopexSuga/HopeGa**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: BoysLove, BoyxBoy, TYPO'S, GAJE, NGANU **

**HOY HOY, HOYY EVERYBODY/? **

**Kali ini Amu kena titipan /dor/ dari temen sebangku Amu. Namanya Rin##da/? **

**Katanya sih cuma iseng gitu, dia juga nge-Pairing JHopexSuga :3 **

**Baca ajadeh, Amu juga blm baca.**

* * *

><p>" Hey, Jin hyung dimana suga?"<p>

.

.

" Dia berumur 17 tahun, tak ada catatan criminal, apa motiv penculik itu? Balas dendam kah?"

.

.

" Kau tahu? Jadikan dia mainan kita"

.

.

" Hyung aku sudah menangkap orang yang kau inginkan"

.

.

"Kumohon.. bantu aku mencari adikku"

.

.

"Hei darimana kau dapat _mobil_ itu?"

.

.

Chap 1

Suga mencoba lari dengan cepat agar dapat mnangkap anjingnya yang kabur

"Hei berhenti kau anjing nakal!" teriak suga sambil berlari , berusaha mengabaikan orang-orang.

Anjing itu berlari kearah gang kecil. Gelap dan kotor. Ughh jika saja anjingnya tak berlari kearah gang itu ,ia tak akan pernah mau masuk ke gang mengerikan, juga menjijikkan itu.

Suga bergidik ,ia mulai mencari dimana anjingnya bersembunyi. Ia tersenyum, melihat anjingnya sedang mencoba melompat ke atas tong sampah.

" Ya, kena kau anjing nakal" Suga _sudah _akan meraih anjingnya sebelum.

Oh.

_Brakkk _

Sesuatu menghantam kepala suga dengan keras, Suga dapat merasakan cairan merah kental mengucur dari kepalanya.

Lalu gelap. Pingsan.

…

Suga terbangun saat merasakan cahaya menerpa wajahnya.  
>Ia melihat sekitarnya, hey! Ini bukan kamarnya atau gang kecil gelap juga mengerikan itu. Ini seperti di gudang tua yang tak terpakai lagi. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri,namun kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.. tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan kencang.<p>

Suga panik. Berusaha mencoba melepas ikatan di tanganya. Namun mustahil, ikatanya terlalu sulit untuk ia lepas. Ia mencari ssuatu yang dapat memutus ikatanya.

Cahaya lampu menembus matanya.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Oh, mungkin Hyung tersayangnya? Ia berharap. Bahwa yang membuka pintu itu adalah hyungnya. Namun salah.

Salah besar. Alih-alih Hyungnya, yang ia lihat justru seseorang yang penuh dengan tattoo ditanganya. Orang itu menyeringai, melihat melihat suga

"Kau sudah bangun, humn, _mani__s_?"

Suga meronta, yeah orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Suga hanya takut. Orang itu menyeringai Lagi. Serigai menjijikkan.

"Kau hanya akan melukai tanganmu "orang itu berkata pelan, tampak putus asa, sambil mendekati suga.

" L-lepaaskan aku" suga memohon, matanya berair.

" Aku akan melepaskanmu, setelah kau mati seperti ayahku " jawab orang itu. Masih dengan mode pelan.

" Siapapun yang berada di sini kumohon lepaskan aku!" Suga berteriak. Orang itu mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya.

" Berteriaklah sekeras kerasnya. Kau tidak menyayangi suaramu? Tak ada orang disini!"

"K-kumohon lepaskan a-aku,"

" Diam, aku akan membuatmu menjadi daging-daging kecil." Ancam orang itu sambil menekan pisaunya, ke leher Min Suga.

.

.

.

Jungkook dengan kesal menendang kerikil di depanya. Ia sudah menunggu 2 jam, namun orang yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang.  
>Ini bukan kebiasaan orang itu terlambat. Ia sudah seratus kali mengirim pesan pada orang itu. Namun dia tak juga membalas.<p>

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini? Sendirian lagi?" seseorang menepuk bahu Jungkook, Jungkook menengok kebelakang dengan kesal, jujur ia sedang _bad mood_ karena sahabatnya itu. Dan yang ia lihat adalah seseorang dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Menunggu suga hyung" jawab Jungkook, malas.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" Tanya orang itu penasaran.

"2 jam, dan ini sangat menyebalkan" orang itu terkekeh saat melihat jungkook mem-puot-kan bibirnya. Gemas. "Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa Tae-Tae?" Jungkook merajuk.

"Haha, habis kau lucu sekali, dan aku ini lebih tua darimu, Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook melotot. "Eh, bagaiman kalau kau pergi dengan-ku?" ajak Taehyung

"Me-meninggalkan Suga hyung?"

"Mungkin saja Suga hyung tidak bisa dating, bisa jadi, kan?"

" Kalau ia tak bisa dating, harusnya ia menghubungiku" Jungkook menggerutu. "Mungkin saja ia lupa, sudah ayo!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah mobil mewah. Baru. Masih berlabel, Jungkook kira. "Mobil siapa ini hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, sembari mengelus Kap-Mobil.

" Mobilku " Taehyung tersenyum bodoh.

" Hey, darimana kau dapat mobil ini?" Jungkook mulai curiga, lalu menatap dalam Taehyung.

"Haha, sebegitu perlukah aku memberi tahumu?"

"Ish.. kau benar benar menyebalkan" sungut Jungkook

"Haha, cerewet. ayo masuk"

.

.

.

Jin menatap jam di tanganya, sudah seharusnya Dongsaengnya itu pulang. Ia mencoba menelponya, namun tak bisa.

Ini bukan kebiasaan dongsaengnya untuk pulang terlambat, apa lagi sampai malam hari.  
>Ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang adiknya.<br>Tapi, sudah dua jam ia menunggu, bahkan sekarang nyaris tengah malam. Ia meraih hoodie dan kunci mobilnya.

Sudah cukup ia bersabar menunggu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Ia mencari, tempat-tempat kesukaan dongsaenya tampak sepi, bahkan Rumah teman-temannya pun tidak ada. Tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan dongsaengnya. Ia menghubungi Jungkook, kenapa tidak dari tadi?

_"A-ada apa hyung? hoamh"_ Jungkook menjawab, suaranya serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Mian mengganggu, sebenarnya.. apa Suga ditempatmu kookie?" Jin, penuh harap.

_"A__ni hyung, bahkan tadi aku sudah menunggunya 2_ _jam __,tapi ia tidak datang "_

Ada sesuatu terjadi.

_._

**Jin POV  
><strong>_"Ani hyung, bahkan tadi aku sudah menunggunya 2 jam, tapi ia tidak datang "_

Jantung-ku terjatuh. Terjatuh dalam sekali.

Bagaiman ini? Bagaiman jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Suga? Adikku?

Aku segera masuk kemobilku. Sekilas aku melihat Namjoon, ¾tapi teman temanya memanggilnya rap mon¾ ia menyeringai padaku. Entah apa maksud dari seringaianya. Tatapanya padaku tak berubah, tetap sama penuh dendam dan kebencian.

Ohh ayolah bagaiman ia tak benci padaku? Mungkin ia sangat membenci diriku sampai ingin membunuhku. Aku mengarahkan mobilku menuju rumah Hoseok.

.

.

Aku memencet bel Apartemen Hoseok bekali-kali, niatnya agar ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Sekalian untuk mengerjainya.

Lalu pintu terbuka, Hoseok menyapaku dengan wajah tertekuk sebal.

"Kau tahu hyung? Kau baru saja merusak mimpiku " Sungutnya.

" Terserah apa katamu" Aku menerobos masuk.

"Ada apa hyung?" Hoseok mentapku bingung. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan bingung jika partner kerjamu datang ke apartemenmu saat tengah malam, bukankah itu sesuatu yang aneh?

"Adikku belum pulang, ini bukan kebiasaanya menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan ia nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan rumah" kataku khawatir. Bayangan tentang suga sedang diculik, ¾dan mungkin saja sadang disiksa¾ kembali menghantuiku.

"Mungkin saja ia menginap di tempat temanya" Jawabnya santai. Ughh ingin sekali aku memukul mukanya.

"Aku sudah bertanya ke teman-temannya, Suga-ku tak ada disana"

"Kalau di culik tidak mungkin" Hoseok mulai panik.

"Mungkin saja, kau tahu banyak orang mempunyai dendam pada kita, mungkin saja si Rap mon itu, dia kan termasuk dalam _daftar_"

"Sudahlah hyung kita tunggu saja sampai besok pagi. Jika tak ada kabar tentang dongsaengmu ¾Pacarku, baru kita mencarinya" Mungkin kalimatnya benar, tapi bayangan bayangan mengerikan tentang apa yang menimpa Suga sekarang terus menghantuiku

"Tapi-"

"Hyung, jika benar adikmu di culik, Apa motivnya? Bukankah adikmu hanya pelajar? Sudahlah hyung, kau hanya terlalu khawatir pada Suga, aku yakin ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" katanya memotong ucapanku. Mungkin ia benar. Mungkin aku yang hanya terlalu mengahawatirkan adikku. Tapi itu normal, dan diriku bukan _Incest. _

"Mungkin kau benar hoseok"Aku menerawang. "Sudah tengah malam hyung, kau ingin menginap?" tanyanya

"Mm tidak, aku pikir aku akan pulang, siapa tau Suga sudah pulang. Bye Hoseok" pamitku.

"Hati hati dijalan" aku hanya tersenyum sebelum buru-buru pulang. Lihat saja kau suga. Jika sekarang kau sudah berada di rumah, aku akan memberimu Pidato gratis dari kakak-mu yang tampan ini.

.

.

Aku mengarahkan mobilku ke garasi rumah. Lalu membuka pintu rumahku. Tak ada siapapun di rumah. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Mungkin suga menginap di temanya, dan lupa memberi tahuku, lupa? Ahh aku baru ingat suga memang pelupa.

.

Semuanya berbanding balik.

.

**Author pov**

Suga mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Orang itu sudah meninggalkan suga beberapa menit lalu saat seseorang menelfonya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk kabur!

Suga menatap sekelilingnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memotong ikatanya. Matanya tertuju pada pisau yang tergelatak tak jauh darinya; pisau yang digunakan orang itu untuk mengancamnya.  
>Suga mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk meraih pisau itu. sedikit lagi.<p>

Oh, dan ¾yup, pisau itu sekarang berada ditanganya. Ia dapat mendengar orang itu berteriak kesal. Suga buru-buru memotong ikatanya. Lalu tersenyum senang saat ikatan ditanganya sudah terlepas.  
>Ia melepas ikatan di kakinya saat ia sudah tak mendengar apapun, mungkin orang yang menculiknya itu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia tersenyum. Langsung berjalan kearah pintu saat...<p>

_Oh, Good Damn It!_

Pintu itu terbuka.

Orang yang membuka pintu itu¾penculik, terlihat marah, menggeram marah, namun sedetik kemudian muncul seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

.

.

.

_¾__Hoseok berjalan lunglai, masih teringat perkataan orang tuanya._

"Minggu depan kau pergi ke Canada"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kita berangkat minggu depan"

"Berengsek! Aku tidak akan pernah pergi!"

_._

_Canada? __Itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan teman temanya,__dan tentu saja kekasih gulanya. Demi apapun ia tak akan mau meninggalkan __M__in __S__ug__a__¾__kekasih gulanya itu._

_"H-h__oseok__-__ah "_

_Hoseok menggeram. "S__udah ku bilang aku tak akan pergi!"_

_"H__oseok bolehkah aku masuk?"_

_"T__idak! Ohh aku sudah bilang ke kalian berdua beribu kali bahwa hanya __M__in __S__uga seorang yang boleh masuk kamarku!"__ Pekik Hoseok. _

_"Kau sungguh kejam tak ingin bertemu denganku, Hoseok!" Hoseok terkejut saat ia membuka pintu, ia kira ia akan kena semprot orang tuanya,eh salah. __Ia malah melihat __S__ug__a __berdiri di depan pintu. Suga langsung __ber-__pout__ ria __saat ia melihat kekasihnya keluar dari kamarnya. _

_"Oh, M__ian, aku kira kau adalah mereka" __J__awab __H__oseok__,__gugup__. S__ungguh suga terlihat sangat__-__sangat menggemaskan saat ia mempoutkan bibirnya s__eperti itu! _

_"H__h, memang kenapa dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya_ _Suga menerobos masuk__. Keadaan kamar itu tetap sama. Tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, tetap berantakkan.__ "U__mmm itu…" __H__oseok ragu member__i __tahu__ suga__. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memberitahu kekasihnya itu__. _

_"B__eritahu aku " kali ini suga mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes_-__nya. Hoseok menelan ludah__ gudup__._ _U__ghh suga terlihat sangat menggemaskan__. _

_"A__hh,itu__¾__"_

_"B__eritahu aku __H__oseok!" desak suga__, merajuk. _

_Hoseok menarik nafas dalam sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan suga "__O__rang tuaku mengajakku ke Canada"_

_Suga terkikik "Seh__arusnya kau senang __H__oseok__-__ah__!"_

_"T__api aku harus meninggalkanmu__¾__" Hoseok menghela nafanya panjang. _

_"K__ata siapa?__" Suga berdecak. _

_"M-m__aksud mu?"_

_"Hahaha Hoseok-ah ckck. Kau benar benar aneh" Hoseok menatap suga terkejut. Reaksi suga sangat jauh dari prediksinya. Oke ia tahu kekasihnya ini aneh, tapi ini?_

_"M__akanya tadi kau jangan langsung pergi begitu saja. Kau tahu itu sungguh tidak sopan"__ Suga mulai merebahkan dirinya di pinggir Ranjang. _

_"Kau, eum.. aneh, seharusnya kau menangis sekarang" Hoseok menatap bingung. Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. _

_"Kenapa aku harus menangis? Kau ingin aku menangis? "_

_"Tidak Tidak__¾__ Bukan seperti itu. Karena aku akan meninggalkan mu, entah berapa lama"_

_Suga menatap Hoseok, mencela. Ribet sekali sih? _

_"Aku kan sudah bilang, kata sipa kau akan m__eninggalkanku?"_

_"A__ku__.. __t__id__ak mengerti__. Maksudku__¾__"_

_" O__rang tuaku menyuruhku dan kau mengunjungi kakakku di Canada, sekalian liburan" _

_"Hahhh? J__inja__yo__?__!"_

_"Tidak. Tentu saja!" Suga menatap jengkel Hoseok. _

_"Uh-Oh, W__ahhh"__Canada, liburan? Hoseok mengeluarkan smirknya saat sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya__. Dia mulai berfikir _kotor_. _

_"H__aha hati hati ne di Canada__, _siap kan diri_" Hoseok menepuk punggung Suga. Tersenyum __¾__yang dimanis__¾__ manis-kan. _

_Suga sedikit terbatuk saat ia mengerti mak__s__u__d Ambigu H__oseok barusan. Suga menatap __H__oseok __h__orror. Smirk __H__oseok semakin lebar. _

_"A__ku pulang dulu seok," pamit suga__, __pergi__._

_"N__e hati hati"_

_Canada? Liburan? That's good idea__¾_

.

.

" ohh, kau sudah mencoba melarikan diri? Menurutmu apa hukuman yang bagus untuk bocah sepertimu?" seringai di wajah orang itu semakin lebar saat ia mendekati suga.

.

.

"Mari sedikit _bermain"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Note Buat Rinda:<strong>

**Hay sobat '-')/**

**Ini Ffnya sedikit-Banyak, sebetulnya banyak perubahan/? yang Amu edit supanya feelnya lebih kena/? **

**maaf kalo jadi ngawur amu kan ga tau ._.**

.

**Hehehe, karna iseng nih nganu, jadinya begini/? **

**itu FF Miravillas bakal Amu Publish Setiap Hari minggu ya. **

**Bentar lagi kok '_' Sabar yap.**

**Salam hensem dari Amu**


End file.
